Money in the Bank 2018 Womens Money in the Bank Ladder Match
Last year, five Superstars competed in the first-ever Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and Carmella captured the historic contract and eventually cashed in on Charlotte Flair to win her first SmackDown Women's Title. This year's follow-up Ladder Match promises to bring the Women's Evolution to new heights, as Raw and SmackDown LIVE's most daring Superstars will once again take to the rungs. The victorious Superstar will guarantee herself the opportunity to challenge the World Champion from her respective brand anytime and anywhere they wish in the subsequent year. Ember Moon was the first to qualify for the explosive showdown by defeating Sasha Banks and Ruby Riott in a Triple Threat Match on Raw. The former NXT Women's Champion came to the red brand one night after WrestleMania and has the skill, honor and heart to take down any opponent that gets in her way. Charlotte Flair qualified for Money in the Bank by reigning supreme over Peyton Royce, who laid a vicious beatdown on The Queen during her SmackDown LIVE debut alongside Billie Kay that caused Charlotte to lose the SmackDown Women's Championship after a cash-in by Carmella. The six-time Women's Champion does not like to come in second, and after failing to recapture the title from The Princess of Staten Island at WWE Backlash, she is focused on capitalizing on her new opportunity. Alexa Bliss earned her place in the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match by stepping over a pair of fellow Women's Champions: her “friend” Mickey James and Bayley. The four-time Women's Champion knows how to win like few others, and the Money in the Bank contract would be in dangerous hands if Five Feet of Fury prevails. Becky Lynch qualified for the Ladder Match by overcoming Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville in a hard-hitting Triple Threat Match. As the first SmackDown Women's Champion, The Irish Lass Kicker possesses a fiery nature and will be looking to unload on her fellow Superstars in the free-for-all for the life-changing contract. Natalya earned her way into her third Money in the Bank Ladder Match by overcoming Dana Brooke, Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan in a Fatal 4-Way showdown. Trained in the infamous Hart Family Dungan, the former SmackDown Women's Champion and Divas Champion has always been always dangerous. Will her experience and her vast arsenal that includes the family Sharpshooter vault her to victory? Lana overcame The IIconics’ Billie Kay to capture a place in the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Following impressive showings in landmark events like the groundbreaking WWE Mixed Match Challenge Tournament and the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble, The Ravishing Russian is clearly ready for the next level. As she will assuredly continue her extreme training regimen alongside her husband Rusev, Lana has the potential to be a dark horse victor in the career-altering Ladder Match. Naomi overcame Sonya Deville to earn her place in the high-stakes matchup. A two-time SmackDown Women's Champion, winner of the inaugural WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal and a dynamic Superstar week-in and week-out, she will most-assuredly be out to make her opponents feel the glow in her quest to retrieve the contract and once again lay claim to the blue brand's illustrious title for the third time. Sasha Banks battled her way into the high-stakes Ladder Match free-for-all by overcoming six other Superstars in a Gauntlet Match. Always a trailblazer who has shown that she will do whatever it takes to win the big matchups, the four-time Raw Women's Champion will look to once again be at her best under the bright lights of Chicago's All State Arena to make sure she leaves with the coveted contract. See also *Money in the Bank 2018 Category:Money in the Bank 2018